Death Rate
by niichigo
Summary: /Apa yang akan terjadi jika kita mengutarakan perasaan kita di bawah pohon sakura terlarang ini pada tahun, bulan, tanggal, jam, menit, detik yang sama?/For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award, October:Shiver. Review and Rate pleasee!


**Merah adalah warna yang mencolok.**

**Merah ibarat darah.**

**Sakura itu selalu gugur dengan warna campuran putih dan merah.**

**Aku ingin darah.**

**Maka itu, bolehkah aku mengambil nyawamu?**

**.**

For Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award

October: **Shiver**

**Death Rate © **Salmahimahi Present

**Eyeshield 21** © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

Angka kematian: **8**

Warning inside: **OC**, OOC, chara-death, abal, nista,** typo** dll.

D**on**'t **LIKE**, d**on**'t **READ**!**!**!

* * *

**-3 August 2018-**

DRESH!

Air rintik-rintik kini telah menjadi air dingin yang meluncur dengan derasnya. Matahari yang tadinya bersusah payah menerangi planet-planet yang mengelilinginya kini tlah tiada, berganti dengan awan hitam yang diiringi derasnya hujan. Petir menyambar dimana-mana. Kilat yang sangat cepat menggelegar dan sangat berbahaya itu menyambar di seluruh seluk beluk penjuru kota, tak menghiraukan jika seorang manusia terkena kilat yang bisa mencabut nyawa seorang manusia kecil.

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Seorang gadis sekitar umuran 17 tahun sedang berjalan di tengah derasnya hujan dengan menggunakan payung bermotif garis-garis merah-biru. Sepatu polos bewarna coklat tua itu menebas air-air hujan yang mulai berjatuhan di tanah. Rambut pendek sepundak dan bewarna coklat itu mulai bergelombang karena terkena angin yang begitu menusuk dinginnya. Mata biru safirnya hanya memandangi rintik-rintik hujan yang ada di depannya.

Kadang kala perempuan itu berhenti. Lalu mengusapkan kedua tangannya. Dan terbentuklah zat kalor panas yang bisa menghangati suhu tubuhnya dan tangannya. Gadis itu terus menggigil walaupun sudah mengusap-usapkan tangannya. Tapi itu tak cukup. Kini gadis itu terdiam dan tertunduk. Tak lama kemudian, gadis itu menyambar payungnya dan segera menebas kembali hujan deras yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Yap. Biru safir itu mengingatkan kita kepada seorang manusia yang wataknya sedemikian rupa dengan malaikat pembawa ketenangan. Seseorang yang memeras keringat di Deimon Devil Bats. Gadis yang bersusah payah melindungi lelaki kecil tak berdaya, dan ternyata lelaki kecil itu sebenarnya adalah seorang pahlawan dunia American Football terutama untuk klub Deimon Devil Bats.

Mamori Anezaki—itulah nama gadis itu.

CPAK…CPAK…CPAK…

'Kh… Kenapa hujannya makin deras saja, sih?' gerutu Mamori sebal. Dilihatnya air-air yang masih bertetesan dengan cepatnya, membuat hati Mamori tak senang.

Tapi, apa daya bagi manusia kecil tak berdaya dihadapan-Nya? Kita hanya perlu menunggu sampai Tuhan berkehendak untuk menghentikan hujan yang tak kunjung reda ini.

Mamori mulai merasa agak bosan. Lalu dia melihat jam tangannya yang masih terbelut di tangannya. Jarum panjang menunjukkan angka 4, dan jarum pendek menunjukkan angka 6. Berarti, 15 menit lagi, bel SMU Deimon akan berdentang dengan kerasnya.

Dan tentu saja itu membuat Mamori makin gelisah.

CPAK…CPAK…CPAK…

"Sebentar lagi aku sudah sampai! Disitu ada pohon sakura! Itu berarti bahwa aku sudah dekat denga—"

"Meongggg…"

Mata safirnya mulai tertuju pada suara nyaring dari suara binatang yang sangat khas sekali.

"Ku-kucing…?"

Mamori melihat seekor kucing kecil di tengah hujan. Bulunya berwarna hitam pekat. Mengingatkan malaikat itu akan musuh bebuyutan—iblis Youichi Hiruma.

Aku mulai iba melihat seekor kucing kecil yang malang tergampar di tengah hujan lebat. Aku mendekatinya, lalu ku sandarkan di pahaku.

"Duh… Kucing ini lucu sekali. Tapi kenapa bisa ditinggalkan disini? Siapa yang akan memungutnya?" gumam Mamori.

Puk...

Puk…

"Ah, Sakuranya gugur…." batin Mamori seraya melihat sakura-sakura yang berguguran.

Yeah, kini Mamori sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura sambil menggendong kucing kecil.

"Aku ingat… Ini adalah pohon sakura. Kononnya, ada seorang cewek yang menaksir seorang cowok. Dan, cewek itu menembak cowok itu di bawah pohon sakura ini di tahun, bulan, hari, jam, menit detik yang sama. Tanpa ada dosa apapun, sang cowok menebas pisau di bagian perut sang cewek. Otomatis sang cewek kini terbaring lemah dengan cucuran darah segar yang mulai keluar di perutnya. Tak lama kemudian, dia mati. Sedangkan sang cowok hanya pergi dengan seringaian kejam di wajahnya. Dan akhirnya… Sakura ini disebut sakura terlarang. Jika kita mengutarakan perasaan kita di pohon sakura ini pada tahun, bulan, hari, jam, menit dan detik yang sama…kita akan dibunuh oleh penunggu sakura ini…" jelasnya panjang lebar, "Yah… Ini juga kejadian yang lama. Sekitar 8 tahun yang lalu…" lanjutku.

DRESH!

"Meong….?"

Lamunan Mamori terbuyar setelah mendengarkan suara nyaring milik kucing dan derasan hujan yang makin menjadi-jadi. Kini Mamori melihat jam tanganku untuk kedua kalinya.

"Oh, tuhan—kurang 5 menit lagi sebelum aku bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah…" timpal Mamori kaget. Lalu kucing itu diletakkan di sakura yang lebat daunnya.

"Sudah, ya! Nanti aku mampir kesini lagi!" ucap Mamori. Lalu Mamori beranjak pergi ke SMU Deimon.

DRESSHH!

Kucing yang ditinggal sendirian itu hanya diam dengan tatapan polos. Derasnya air hujan membuat bulu hitam pekatnya luntur dan berubah warna menjadi warna putih.

"—_give my life_..."

.

**Mamori POV**

**[Deimon High School, 2-1 class]**

BRAK!

"Huaah! Untung aku tidak telat!" seruku seraya melihat sekeliling yang masih santai dengan kegiatannya. Terutama Ako dan Sara yang lagi—gossip atau apalah.

"Ah… Mamori! Sini, sini!" sahut Ako dengan antusiasnya.

"I-iya!" timpalku seraya menaruh tasku yang menjadi beban di pundakku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kita kedatangan murid baru dari sekolah yang amat sangat elit, loh!" ujar Sara.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja! Kalau tak percaya, perhatikan biodata ini!" lalu Sara menyodorkan secarik kertas. Kupandang dan kucerna.

_Nama: Sakura Akahiro_

_IQ: 148_

_Tinggi: 158 cm_

_Berat: 48 kg_

_Sekolah: SMU REDAINOU, kawasan Chigata._

'A-apaa….? IQ-nya tinggi banget?' batinku 'iri'.

"Ada apa, Mamo-chan? Kok kelihatan sebel banget? Merasa disaingi karena IQ-nya juga tinggi?" goda Ako.

"E-enak saja!" protesku, "Ngomong-ngomong a—"

TING…TONG…

"Yah…sudah bel… Eh, tadi kau mau ngomong apa?" tanya Sara.

"Engg… Tak apa-apa, Sara…."

Sara dan Ako hanya saling tatap dengan anggukan. Lalu aku duduk di kursi kayu yang sangat keras.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh….'

SREK!

Wali kelasku membuka koridor 2-1. Lelaki tua berjas biru dan dasi kupu-kupu. _Sunglasess_ yang menambah daya tariknya sebagai seorang guru—dialah Pak Tachibana(A/N: Ngarang abis).

Ketua kelas berdiri. Itu artinya, seluruh siswa harus menunduk dan memberi salam kepada guru apapun yang datang. Kami semua menunduk dan memberi salam, terkecuali setan yang masih mengetik dengan lihainya. Dasar tak sopan.

"Konichiwa, Tachibana sensei!" seru seluruh kelas(kecuali Hiruma) seraya menundukkan kepala. Pak Tachibana hanya menggerakkan kacamatanya bertanda akan berkata 'Bagus…'

"Baiklah anak-anak, bapak akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Ehm—silakan masuk, Akahori…" pak Tachibana mengulurkan tangannya kepada seorang gadis yang menambah daftar siswa SMU Deimon.

Rambut panjang sepinggang yang terurai bebas dengan gemerlap warna perak. Mata bewarna jingga yang menambah image keseriusan pada dirinya. Sorotan mata yang datar dan dingin. Gadis yang disebut Sakura Akahori itu tak memberi senyuman lebar, melainkan senyuman tipis tanpa arti.

Mata biru safir ini tak henti-hentinya menatap peraknya rambut panjang yang digerai oleh Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, Sakura menunduk.

"Guys, my name is Sakura Akahori desu. Nice to meet you …" ucap Sakura dengan—bahasa Inggris?

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, aku adalah blasteran Amerika-Jepang… Don't forget this…" sambung Sakura. Akhirnya aku tahu mengapa alasannya.

"Akahori, silakan duduk di sebelah Anezaki." ujar pak Tachibana seraya menunjukkan bangku kosong yang berada di sebelah kananku. Lalu Sakura menuju ke tempat duduk itu.

Lihat dia. Sakura mirip dengan boneka Prancis yang memakai gaun berenda. Dan juga pita besar yang mengikat di bagian atas kepalanya. Tak lupa sorot mata boneka Prancis yang membuat kita agak ngeri.

PUK…

Sakura telah tepat duduk di sebelah kananku. Tasnya ditaruh di belakang. Kepalanya menunduk, rambutnya mulai terurai satu helai per helai lainnya.

"Eeerr… Ohayou, Sakura-chan! Perkenalkan, aku Mamori Anezaki. Semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik!" seruku dengan senyuman yang tak pernah luput di wajah Anezaki Mamori.

Sementara Sakura hanya mengangguk, dan tak lama kemudian, dia—menyeringai…?

"Sakura-chan…?" pintaku agak ketakutan melihat seringaian milik Sakura. Aneh, padahal aku sudah sangat lama melihat seringaian milik Hiruma. Tapi…kenapa seringaian ini terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada milik seringaian asli iblis dari neraka?

Apa madsud dari seringaiannya…..?

* * *

**La…la…la…**

**Aku menemukan sebuah kupu-kupu yang tergeletak…**

**Kulihat, sayap tak bergerak…**

**Kata ibu, dia sudah mati…**

**Tapi, kalau dipermainan, ada tombol reset…**

**Gunanya adalah menghidupkan kembali karakter yang telah mati…**

**Jadi, aku bisa terus-terusan membunuh orang…**

**Jika mati, tinggal pencet tombol reset…**

**Dan hiduplah kembali…**

**Maka dari itu, bolehkah aku membunuhmu?

* * *

**

**-4 August 2018-**

"KYAA!"

Teriakan nyaring milik Sakura Akahori mulai menggema keras di seluruh pelosok sekolah. Sekarang, semua mata tertuju pada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! Ada apa?" tanyaku khawatir. Aku mendekati Sakura.

"Ja-jariku teriris saat aku memotong apel ini…" jawab Sakura dengan sedikit tetesan air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Don't mind, Sakura-chan. Aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS!" seruku. Lalu aku menyeret Sakura dan memaksa untuk pergi ke UKS.

.

**-Di UKS-**

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan sudah beres…" tuturku.

Aku baru saja membeluti jari telunjuk Sakura yang tegores sedikit dengan plester luka.

"Thanks, Anezaki…" timpal Sakura.

"Ah… Tak usah panggil Anezaki. Panggil saja Mamori. Toh, kita teman, 'kan?" ujarku.

"Ehh…ee… Ya, teman. Mamori…" kata Sakura balik. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. Walau tatapan dinginnya tetap saja tak hilang.

TES…

Cairan kental bewarna merah jatuh di lantai ruang UKS yang bersih nan rapi.

—darah?

"Darah siapa ini…?" gumamku yang terus melototi cairan kental yang entah keluar dari kulit mulus nan halus siapa.

Sakura yang tadi diam saja langsung menundukkan kepalanya. Memandangi darah itu dengan jarak yang amat pendek. Dan jari telunjuknya yang masih terbelut plester luka tersebut memungut sedikit cairan kental bewarna merah tersebut.

"Sakura….?"

"Darah…."

"Apa madsudmu? Itu memang darah? Mau kau apakan darah ini?"

SLERP….

Dengan tanpa dosa apapun, Sakura menjilati telunjuknya yang masih terlumuri darah segar.

"Apa-apa—"

"Darah yang manis…" rintih Sakura, "Darah ini merah. Merah seperti mawar. Mawar mempunyai duri. Dan duri bisa membuat kita luka. Di dalam luka itu terdapat darah. Darah itu sangat mencolok…aku menyukai darah…." sambung Sakura.

"Sakura-chan? Kau tak sakit bu—"

BRAK!

"Oi, kuso mane. Ngapain kau disini? Kau berbica sendiri… Kau sudah gila apa, kekeke?"

Mata zamrud itu mulai memandangi hiasan sekitar UKS. Hiruma Youichi, itulah namanya.

"Hei, Hiruma! Aku tidak berbicara sendiri! Aku berbicara dengan—"

…..

"Dengan siapa, hah?"

Kosong. Kursi yang tadi di duduki seorang gadis menjadi kosong. Desiran angin Agustus mulai terasa. Bulu kudukku seakan berdiri meratapi kepergian Sakura dengan cara yang amat misterius. Kulihat dua buah daun sakura yang berada di atas kursi.

"Sakura….?"

* * *

**Kadang bayanganku terlihat fana…**

**Kadang hanya orang terpilih saja yang bisa melihat sosokku…**

**Itu berarti, wujudku ini tak utuh.**

**Aku ingin utuh.**

**Aku ingin…nyawa itu…

* * *

**

**-5 August 2018-**

"Sara, Ako!" sahutku seraya memandangi kedua sahabatku itu sedang duduk di meja. Mereka berdua berbalik melihat ke arahku.

"Ah, Mamo-chan!" sahut balik mereka berdua.

"Hei, ayo kita makan! Aku membuat bekal special, lho!" ujarku dengan membawa sekotak bungkus nasi dengan kain bermotif bunga sakura. Agar selera makan bertambah jika memandangi kain lucu nan imut itu.

"Aduh… Aku kayaknya nggak bisa, deh…" pinta Ako kecewa.

"Iya… Aku juga kayaknya nggak bisa…" sambung Sara.

"Eh? Tumben-tumbenan… Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ano… Aku ingin pergi bersama Sakura-chan ke rumahku. Kita mau main bareng." jawab Ako.

"Aku juga ikut dengan Ako…" lanjut Sara.

"Eeeh… Kalau Mamori-san mau ikut, sihlakan. Aku tak keberatan, kok..." ujar Sakura dengan senyuman tipis nan misterius. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Tak apa-apa! Selamat bersenang-senang, ya! Aku ajak yang lain saja!" kataku dengan nada semangat. Tak ingin menghawatirkan kedua temanku.

"Ooo, okeh! Bye, Mamo-chan!"

Dan akhirnya, Ako, Sara dan Sakura berbalik arah menuju ke rumah Ako.

'Yah, toh, Sakura juga temanku. Biarkan saja…' batinku.

…..

"—_stupid…."

* * *

_

**Aku datang bukan untuk menemanimu**

**Tapi untuk mengambilmu.**

**Mengambil kehidupanmu…**

**Temanmu…**

**Segala-galanya…**

**Bahkan orang yang kau sayangi…

* * *

**

**-6 August 2018-**

"SET! HUT! HUT!"

"FUNNURABA!"

"FUGO!"

"HIEEE!"

"CATCH MAX!"

"HA? HAH? HAHHHHHHH?"

"A HA HA!"

"YAAAA!"

Yap, itulah teriakan khas yang hanya di dapatkan di club house Deimon Devil Bats. Kulihat sebelas pemain sedang bersiap-siap untuk mengambil posisi dengan menggunakan seragam American Football yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka.

Sang Quarterback Hiruma Youichi melemparkan long pass kepada sang Receiver Raimon Taro.

Lalu, Monta menangkapnya sambil berkata, "CATCH MAX!"

HAP!

PUK!

Sayang sekali… Monta lagi-lagi gagal menerima long pass dari Hiruma.

Hiruma otomatis marah besar. Dia menembakkan senjata kesayangannya di atas awan dan langit biru yang tampak para burung pipit sedang berkicau dengan indahnya, tanpa halangan.

"Damn monkey! Berapa kali harus kuulang, hah? Tangkap pass itu atau nyawa taruhannya! YAA-HAAA!"

"UWAA! GOMENASAI, HIRUMA-SAN! AKU AKAN MENCARI BOLA ITU!"

Lalu Monta lari terbirit-birit ketakutan akan tindakan kriminal Hiruma Youichi.

"Apa ini yang kau cari?"

Mataku membelalak dengan lebar.

Tak menyangka bahwa pass milik Hiruma dapat ditangkap oleh—dia?

Wujud rupa miliknya yang hampir sedemikian rupanya dengan boneka Prancis.

"I-iya! Arigattou, sudah menemukannya!" ucap Monta sambil menggaruk-garukkan rambutnya yang tidak gatal, 'Cantik MAX!' batin Monta ber-blushing ria.

"Sakura-chan? Sedang apa disini?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku—hanya kesepian. Bolehkah aku sekedar membantu klub ini?" tawar Sakura. Wajahnya tampak kesepian, tapi terlihat tidak memelas.

Semuanya mengangguk dengan cepatnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, jika tidak, aku merasa tak enak dengan Sakura.

"Hoi, anak baru sialan. Sana bantu manajer sialan. Daripada disini kamu ngerepotin.." ketus Hiruma dengan kata-kata tajamnya. Sakura tak terlihat kaget atau merasa sedih. Dia menuruti kata-kata sang kapten. Lalu, aku dan Sakura pergi ke clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats.

Hiruma memutar balik wajahnya sebanyak 180 derajat, "Untuk kalian, CEPAT LATIHAN! YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma. Untuk kedua kalinya, anggota Deimon Devil Bats lari terbirit-birit ketakutan. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

.

-**Clubhouse Deimon Devil Bats-**

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di klub Devil Bats!" seruku girang. Sementara Sakura hanya diam.

Sakura duduk di sebuah kursi paling pojok. Sang pemilik rambut perak nan kemilau itu terlihat makin suram jika duduk di kursi paling pojok. Lalu, aku mendekati Sakura yang masih tertunduk lemas.

"Ano… Sakura-chan, kenapa cuma duduk disini? Ayo kita buat manisan lemon…" ujarku sambil menyodorkan tanganku berniat untuk membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" Sakura mulai berbicara. Mata jingganya mulai menatap biru safirnya mataku.

"E-eh… Ada apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Kau janji, ini adalah rahasia kita berdua…"

"Tentu."

"Begini… Aku…menyukai Hiruma Youichi…"

CTAR!

Seakan ada petir di dalam hatiku yang selalu menyambar di sana-sini. Mataku terbelalak lebar. Namun, aku tak tahu harus percaya pada ucapan Sakura atau tidak. Bahwa dia—menyukai orang yang ku sukai. Setan SMU ini yang tak dapat dimengerti kelemahannya. Bahkan perasaannya. Tapi, aku menyukainya karena aku selalu bersamanya. Dan hanya dia saja yang tidak peka. Atau bahkan…dia sudah mengerti tapi tak memberi tahukan kepadaku?

"E-eeh…" rintihku pelan. Mulut ini ragu untuk mengeluarkan respon.

"Mamori-chan?" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku. Lamunanku terbuyar.

"….iya?"

"Ayolah, Mamo-chan. Kita teman bukan?" sekali lagi, Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan tanganku.

Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa pada gadis pemilik mata jingga ini.

Tapi, aku adalah sahabatnya. Dan dia juga menyukai—sahabatku. Dan, Hiruma juga belum tentu menyukaiku. Dihadapannya, aku hanyalah seekor serangga kecil. Aku bimbang…

"…."

"Mamo-chan?"

"Ya, aku akan berusaha untuk menyatukanmu dengan Hiruma!" aku mengepalkan tanganku. Berakhirlah sudah kebimbangan tanpa arti, lebih baik kuakhiri saja.

"Thank you, Mamori-chan…."

"Your welcome…" jawabku. Dengan perasaan sesak ini, "Hei! Ayo kita buat manisan lemon! Jangan sampai mereka semua mati kehausan karena kita!" ucapku. Sakura mengangguk. Kami berdua lalu segera membuat manisan lemon.

.

"Ayoo…. Siapa yang mau manisan lemon?" teriakku kepada semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang sedang terkapar kelelahan. Mereka semua yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung bangun dan menyambar manisan lemon!

"KYAA! SAKURA-SAN! AKU MINTA MANISAN LEMONNYA!" teriak Monta. Dia menyambar lemon milik Sakura.

"Ini.." timpal Sakura kalem.

"Aku juga minta, Sakura-san…" ucap Sena kelelahan.

"Ini…"

"Bolehkah aku memintanya, Akahori-san?"

"Aku"

"Juga"

"Minta."

Kini disebelahku sudah menjadi sekelumpulan orang membentuk lingkaran. Dan ditengahnya terdapat Sakura.

Aneh… Kenapa Sakura saja yang dikerumuni? Biasanya aku. Harusnya itu peranku!

Aku menunduk lemas. Lalu pergi ke bench bersama Hiruma. Hiruma juga tak menyapaku, aku menghela nafas.

"—_idiot girl"

* * *

_

**Seperti kupu-kupu yang terjebak dalam jari laba-laba.**

**Kau tak bisa melangkah ke depan.**

**Karena kau sudah terkena jaringku.**

**Sekarang… Kehidupanmu sudah tak bebas…

* * *

**

**-7 August 2018-**

"Bapak akan mengumumkan pembagian kelompok untuk tugas kelompok!" seru pak Tachibana, "Setiap kelompok akan dibagi 3 orang. Dan mempunyai tugas yang berbeda-beda." lanjut pak Tachibana.

"Untuk kelompok pertama, Mamori Anezaki, Sakura Akahori dan Youichi Hiruma." sambung pak Tachibana.

DEG!

Aku mengelus-elus dadaku. Mencoba sedikit memperbaiki rasa perih di dadaku.

'Apa-apaan ini? Aku bersama…Sakura dan Hiruma?' gumamku tak percaya.

Yah, tapi apa guna? Aku tak bisa melawan guru.

"Untuk tugas kelompok 1 adalah memeriksa lebih dalam tentang misteri pohon sakura yang ada di dekat sekolah kita. Batas waktu pengumpulan adalah tanggal 9 Agustus." Sambung pak Tachibana lagi.

TENGG…TONG…

Waktu istirahat tiba. Aku menyuruh Sakura dan Hiruma kumpul di mejaku. Sakura hanya oke-oke saja.

Yah, walaupun Hiruma masih ogah.

"Besok, sehabis latihan, kita langsung memeriksa sakuranya dan mengumpulkan artikel. Oke?" ujarku.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, Hiruma berdehem, "Hn…"

Lalu Sakura mendekatiku.

"Tolong jadikan momen ini untuk mendekatiku dengan Hiruma…" bisik Sakura. Aku hanya menelan ludah.

"I-iya…." Jawabku rintih.

Mataku sedikit berkaca-kaca. Apakah air mata ini akan jatuh bertetesan? Aku akan mendekatkatkan temanku dan orang yang kusukai… Lalu aku, sendirian?

"_Khu…ku…ku…"

* * *

_

**Dendam tak membalas rasa apapun.**

**Dendamku terasa hampa.**

**Jika menabur, kita harus menuai.**

**Jika kita melakukan, kita harus bertanggung jawab.**

**Kalau aku sudah dibunuh…**

**Aku juga harus membunuhmu bukan?

* * *

**

**-8 AUGUST 2018-**

**[18.45 pm]**

"YA-HA! PULANG SANA, IDIOT SIALAN!"

Teriakan khas Hiruma mulai terdengar di sana-sini. Yang mendengarnya kadang ketakutan. Tapi, bagi anggota Deimon Devil Bats, itu semua adalah teriakan keberhasilan. Dengan arti bahwa latihan neraka ala setan sudah selesai rampung tanpa sisa.

Semua hanya bisa menyambar blazer Deimon yang tergeletak hangat untuk dipakai setelah memeras keringat dengan seragam olahraga American Football yang bau dan lusuh.

Aku meletakkan sapu penuh debu ini. Kupandang Hiruma yang masih asyik mengetik dan Sakura yang hanya tertunduk diam.

"Eee… Ayo kita periksa. Keburu malem, loh!" seruku. Sakura mengangguk.

"Iya…" ucap Sakura dengan nada pelan.

"Hh… Merepotkan…" gerutu Hiruma kesal. Lalu, aku, Sakura dan Hiruma segera menyambar tas mereka masing-masing dan segera ke pohon sakura 'terlarang' itu.

.

**[19.00 pm]**

"Yeap, sudah beres!" ucapku. Aku dan mereka berdua kini sudah sampai di pohon sakura terlarang itu.

"Lama banget, sih…" gerutu Hiruma yang masih kesal, "Buang-buang waktu saja…" tambah Hiruma.

"Hiruma, kau ini apa-apaan, sih? Padahal aku sudah capek-capek buatnya!" timpalku seakan membentak.

"Oke…oke… Aku mau beli minum dulu." ujar Hiruma.

"Huh!"

Sementara sang pemilik telinga elf itu mulai hilang. Berarti dia sudah pergi dan membeli minuman segar.

PUK…

"Mamo-chan?" rintih Sakura pelan. Lalu aku menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Ah… Eee… Sakura-chan, oh, ya. Aku sampai lupa. A-aku…sudah—"

"Aku akan menyatakan cintaku pada Hiruma langsung." jawab Sakura dengan cepat. Mataku terbelalak lebar.

"E-eh, kau yakin?" tanyaku meyakinkan. Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku…..akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Hiruma. Kau hanya perlu melihat saja, Mamo…" pinta Sakura.

Dan entah kenapa—dia menyeringai?

SREK…

Kulihat pria jangkung dengan telinga elf dan rambut spike kuningnya tiba. Mata hijau toscanya tetap menemani keseraman yang terdapat pada wajahnya. Dengan membawa tas bewarna putih yang diisi minuman.

"Hiruma?"

"Hoi, ngapain kalian berdua? Gosip?" tanya Hiruma yang terlihat basa-basi. Emosi kadang ingin meledak, tapi kutahan hanya demi Sakura.

"A-aku mau telpon Ako-chan dulu, ya! Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengannya penting! Nah, kalian berdua ngobrol dulu saja! Byee!" aku lalu bergegas pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Hiruma sendirian. Untuk berjaga-jaga, aku bersembunyi di bawah pohon sakura lainnya.

.

**[19.30 pm]**

"Jadi, apa yang kau mau bicarakan, anak baru sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan sikap ketusnya.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya balik Sakura. Rambut peraknya menutupi wajah mulus milik Sakura Akahori.

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu…."

JLEP!

Serasa ada pisau di hatiku. Bahwa Sakura…mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hiruma. Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kugigit bibirku. Berusaha untuk tidak cepat emosi.

"Apa katamu?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Youichi…" jawab Sakura. Kulihat wajahnya tersenyum, tapi ini terlalu lebar. Pantas disebut…seringai.

PLAK!

Kini hatiku makin memanas. Lebih panas daripada saat Sakura menyatakan perasaannya pada Hiruma.

Hiruma—menampar Sakura….?

"Apa madsudmu, baka? Kau itu sudah mati bukan?" ketus Hiruma. Aku makin kaget mendengar ucapan Hiruma.

"Jangan begitu, Youichi…" jawab Sakura dengan seringaiannya.

"Kau sudah meninggal. Kau sudah meninggal sejak 8 tahun yang lalu," ujar Hiruma.

DEG!

Hati, tangan, kaki ini serasa tak berhenti untuk bergetar. Semuanya sudah tidak normal.

"Dan, kau sengaja. Sengaja membujuk manager itu untuk mendekatkanmu. Tidak, aku tidak akan berpaling. Aku hanya menyukai manager sialan. Walau aku harus mati…aku akan tetap menyukainya. Selamanya…"

BRAK!

Barang-barang bawaanku jatuh. Menimbulkan suara benturan yang amat keras. Kedua insan itu lalu menoleh ke arahku.

Kini mataku mulai terasa hangat akan kedatangan cairan panas yang datang dari mataku. Biru safir ini kini telah tercampur oleh bulir-bulir air mata yang terbuat dari kata-kata Hiruma. Entah ini disebut kepedihan atau kesenangan. Tapi, aku ingin menangis.

"Kh…" aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Hiruma dan Sakura.

"Oi! Kuso…ck! Kh…" Hiruma mulai melebarkan kakinya, lalu berusaha mengejarku.

Sementara itu…Sakura menyeringai lebih ngeri.

.

**[19.45 pm]**

GREB!

"BERHENTI, KUSO MANE!" bentak Hiruma kesal. Hiruma menangkap tanganku pas sekali di bawah pohon sakura terlarang itu. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi, tak ada usaha. Hanya sia-sia. Kekuatan Hiruma lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku, Hiruma!" bentakku balik.

"Kenapa kau lari dan menangis?"

DEG!

DRESH!

Air-air hujan kini membasahi tubuhku dan tubuh tegap seorang setan yang menangkapku. Kini, bulir air mataku bercampur dengan air-air hujan. Panas dan dingin menyatu.

TIK…

**[19.50 pm]**

"Kh…"

"Apa madsudmu? Kau mau menyatukanku dengan anak baru sialan itu, hah?"

"—i-iya…."

TIK…

**[19.55 pm]**

GREP!

Aku merasakan kehangatan tubuh Hiruma saat dia memelukku di tengah hujan deras yang dapat kurasakan dini hari sebelumnya.

"Ukh! Hiru—"

"Aku hanya menyukaimu, Mamori. Hanya satu rembulan yang slalu kupandang…dialah Mamori. Jangankan memilikimu, mencintaimu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak pernah berpaling hati. Walau aku harus mati, ditelan ombak, dibakar api. Aku akan tetap…mencintaimu. Inilah janjiku. Tolong kau jaga seumur hidup. Jika tidak, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melanggar janjiku…."

TES…

Air mata haru kini mulai tertetes di lantai yang dipenuhi air hujan. Aku memeluk erat Hiruma. Lalu Hiruma berkata dengan penuh arti. Aku sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hiruma-kun…"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Mamo—"

TIK…

**[20.00 pm]**

DOR!

BRAK!

Tubuh Hiruma yang tadi masih erat memelukku kini jatuh terkapar dan terkulai dengan lemasnya. Melihat senapan peluru menebas tubuh rampingnya. Darah segar mulai menghiasi seragam putih SMU Deimon.

"Hiruma…?" aku menunduk. Melihat Hiruma yang…ditembak?

"Waktumu habis, Youichi…"

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hah… Ternyata gampang juga untuk menjebak pasangan bodoh seperti kalian. Sungguh sangat mudah…" tutur Sakura dengan seringaian khas-nya.

"Apa madsudmu, Sakura-chan?" tanyaku makin tak percaya memandangi Sakura dengan membawa pistol kecil yang dianggap berbahaya.

"Kh..hk… S-sudah k-kh-kubilang… Jangan…per-percaya sama anak baru sialan…itu…kh..uhuk!" Hiruma mendesah kesakitan.

DOR!

"Diam…"

Sekali lagi, peluru itu sukses melubangi bagian dada kiri milik Hiruma Youichi.

"Kh! Akh….ukh!"

"HIRUMA!" teriakku keras. Cairan kental merah itu mulai membentuk sungai kecil. Darah itu telah tercampur dengan air hujan.

"Kau pasti tahu rumor sakura ini, 'kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Sa-Sa-Sakura…?"

"Jangan pernah mengutarakan perasaanmu di pohon sakura ini pada tahun, bulan, tanggal, jam, menit dan detik yang sama. Karena sang pemilik sakura ini akan membunuh kedua pasangan itu. Sang pemilik masih memiliki dendam…." tutur Sakura.

"Kh…s-s-sial…an…kh..uhuk!" Hiruma mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. Membuatku makin panik.

"Hi-Hiruma! Jangan berbicara! Darahmu…darahmu sudah banyak yang keluar!" cegatku pada Hiruma. Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, Mamori, kau tahu? Bahwa rambutku ini bukan bewarna perak. Tapi…bewarna merah…"

SLERP…

Tangan Sakura dicelupkan di sungai darah milik Hiruma. Membuatku makin terjerit keras. Lalu, darah Hiruma di campurkan di rambut putih milik Sakura. Perlahan-lahan, rambut Sakura menjadi warna merah.

"JANGAN!" sentakku marah. Sementara Sakura tetap asyik melakukan kegiatannya.

SLERP….

Untuk kedua kalinya, Sakura mengambil sedikit darah Hiruma. Lalu ditelan darah Hiruma.

"SAKURA!" teriakanku mulai menjadi-jadi.

"Darah ini…manis juga. Aku ingin darah yang lebih. Ah, bagaimana, ya, jika aku mengambil mata hijau toscanya? Toh, bagus juga…" Sakura menyeringai seraya mengeluarkan pisau tajam. Membuatku makin ketakutan.

"TIDAK! JANGAN! JANGAN!" aku mulai tak tahan akan sikap Sakura. Aku meringkuk pedih dan memeluk Hiruma yang mulai dibasahi hujan darah. Kini…darah Hiruma telah mengotori bajuku.

"Hei, tunggu dulu. Bukankah mata biru safir ini juga terlihat cantik? Ah… Aku ingin biru safir saja…"

SRET!

Pisau milik Sakura sukses menggores sebagian besar wajahku. Termasuk mataku. Mataku mulai mengeluarkan darah. Cairan kental yang amat digemari Sakura.

"KYA! MATAKU! MATAKU!" aku mulai merasakan pedih dan sakit di bagian mataku. Kini aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Semua menjadi gelap.

SRET!

Kini tebasan pisau itu jatuh di perutku. Perutku mulai sobek dan keluarlah darah-darah segar yang siap mengakhiri hidupku.

"Khu…khu… Angka kematian kalian berdua adalah 8. Padahal, angka 8 menandakan cinta yang tak pernah putus. Tapi malah ditebas dengan mudahnya oleh segalah pisau tumpul ini. Dan, tahukah kalian, angka 8 itu bisa diartikan dari 1 kata.." tutur Sakura. Aku hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Angka 8 itu ibarat kata 'B'. Artinya, _bye-bye_, Mamori…"

Lalu Sakura pergi. Meninggalkan kami berdua yang terkapar lemas tak berdaya melihat habisnya cairan darah kental bewarna merah.

Kami berdua menggenggam tangan bersama. Tapi terlambat, Tuhan terlalu cepat memanggil kita berdua….

* * *

**.**The**.**End**.**

…..

APAAN NIH? Huwaaa, ceritanya jadi abal begini. Yah, maaf deh. Saya ketemu ide pas saya lagi ngaca-ngaca gaje. Tiba-tiba keluar, deh, ide nggak jelas kayak gini.=.=a. Poetry juga nyontek dari komik*baris pertama sih#plak#*Baru kali ini saya bikin fic horror, biasanya humor terus. Nyehehe, maklum kalo aneh. Dan…ini fic pertama untuk Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award. Semoga kalian suka. Saya sudah sangat senang untuk berpatisipasi mengikuti lomba ini ^_^

Semoga fic ini bisa dimaklumi jika kurang bagus :)


End file.
